Bad Hair Day Plot
Monica's phone rang, Sierra called Monica, Monica broke a piece off of her hair. Her shoe was placed in the shoe extender. The DWV clerk called her to schedule an appointment to take her drivers test. Monica's boyfriend Kyle called and Monica told him that he volunteered for the orphanage, Monica went down stairs and her dad told her she has a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to college. Monica went back upstairs and sierra called. Monica had a necklace on her, and she did not put the necklace up for prom, her doorbell rang and Liz a police officer was at the door. Liz advised the necklace was valuable Liz entered Monica's house. Liz asked for the necklace and a glass of water. Monica is a high school senior, allergic to nickel. Liz said what the heck is going on with your hair. Her boyfriend works for an orphanage. Monica went back upstairs to get dressed. meantime, Monica wants a ride to different places. pierce is entering from the back and he is looking for the necklace. Monica is in Liz car, and Liz is telling Monica not to touch the red button. Brando is the name of her car. Monica is running for prom queen. Water pool hotties pull up, and the guy's know Monica. Liz has a siren on her car. Monica tells Liz not to get out of the car. Liz tell the guy's to go back and pick up their trash and to get some hair cuts. Monica is in the mall trying to get something for prom queen. Monica saw sierra at the mall. sierra is second guessing her colors for tonight. Monica is trying to decide which college to go to. Monica is try to get hair done. Liz cuts her own hair. pierce is try to get into Monica's house and the alarm went off, and pierce has a tool that looks like a phone. Monica is try on sunglasses. she build her own website. Monica is going to accept how people feel about her. Liz looks hot in those sunglasses. Monica is returning her dress. she steamed her dress. Monica's hair appointment is starting and Liz got busted. Liz did not buy the sunglasses. Liz is an ex-cop. The necklace is a piece of costume jewelry. The receptionist gave Monica's hair appointment away, so Monica and Liz are waiting to be paged to get her hair done, while waiting to be paged. She eats a corndog. Monica dad called said may have found a prom dress and shoes. Monica needs a corndog.Monica makes Liz be quiet while she eats her corndog. Monica talks to her dad about her dress and shoes. Liz tell Monica that her boyfriend is soulless with his me dazzle letterman jacket on. Monica says that her boyfriend is not soulless, and Liz says yea, he is full of soul. Liz tells Monica she saw her boyfriend with another girl at the mall food court. Monica said her boyfriend said he is suppose to be with orphans. Monica said it looks like her boyfriend is having a day with her arch rivalry. Monica went in the bathroom crying. Sierra walked into the bathroom where Monica was.Liz attacked Kyle. Liz had Kyle doing trick, then she checks Kyle's backpack and take his stuff out. Liz was pretending to be mall security. Liz was arrested by mall security for impersonation mall security. Monica set up an online poll. Liz is crushing on her partner. Monica told Liz she was single. Monica tells Liz to flirt by complimenting people instead of insulting them. The police chief made Liz go to her office. The chief said the diamond is gone, get that into your thick skull. Liz partner said he is a cop. Monica asked Liz why she quit the force, and asked why she was concerned about costume jewelry. Liz says it is not costume jewelry, it is worth 7 million dollar, stolen 2 months ago. The necklace was stolen from a museum. Liz did not call for backup. Losing the diamond was a black mark on Liz's records. the chief did not understand and turning Liz's badge in was the worst moment of Liz's life. Monica said she was sorry for what had happened to Liz. Monica asked Liz how did she end up with the diamond. Liz told Monica, that pierce found a buyer for a change. the safari look was in, and pierce gave the diamond to the wrong man. the necklace was sold to a local pawn shop and bought by Monica to wear to the prom. Liz told Monica she needed to make things right. Liz told Monica she had expensive taste.